


Already Married

by geniewithwifi



Series: All At Once [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fake Wedding AU, Fluff, Gen, Kid Felicity, Little Olicity, That one where Oliver marries Felicity as a child, kid oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniewithwifi/pseuds/geniewithwifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Felicity is six years old, she marries Oliver Queen when he comes to Vegas with his father on a business trip. 18 years later it is this memory that keeps her from making the worst mistake of her life.</p><p>AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Already Married

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for sharingmyworld and a thank-you for 800 followers on Tumblr.
> 
> Based on [ this gif set](http://geniewithwifi.tumblr.com/post/115731612593/remember3x20-years-before-he-was-lost-at-sea).
> 
> I saw the gif set and put in my tags that I should write a little fic on it. Sharingmyworld then set up to bug me about it. And bug me. and bug me. So Blame her for the “little fic” (it’s not little. It’s pretty good sized.)
> 
> ALL FLUFF!! Okay maybe a tiny bit of angst but whatever. 
> 
> REVIEWS FEED THE MUSE!
> 
>  
> 
> **This work may not be reposted without my consent**

_Moira Queen was not a woman who was known for running. She walked, stormed, or floated in a stately and refined manner. To run or be rushed was an insult to her heritage of old money Dearden and disrespect for one of the biggest names in business. Moira Queen never “hurried”._

_All of this was thrown out the window when Oliver came along. A trouble maker from the start he had nurses and nannies running around after him 24/7. Moira herself never troubled herself to keep track of him, but would give out discipline and punishments liberally. It never seemed to make a difference._

_Then came the day that the nannies were sick and Robert had to go to Las Vegas to see the holdings of QC there. Moira elected to come with him and bring nine year old Oliver._

_As much as Oliver was a trouble-maker he had a good heart. Most of the messes he got himself into or created was because of his good intensions. One such incident was when he tried to make breakfast for Raisa and destroyed the entire kitchen. The staff spent the entire morning cleaning up after him. Oliver would just cock his head, smile and apologize profusely, in his own innocent way._

_On this day in Las Vegas, Oliver got into one of those moments. Moira had made him stay in the day care of the Mirage (“but it’s for babies, mom! And I’m not a baby anymore! Raisa says I’m a strapping young man!”) while she went off to a luncheon with an old college friend._

_Two hours later Moira returned, refreshed from reminiscing with her friend. Gossip alight in her mind, she cheerfully made her way to the day care on the second floor of the hotel. When she asked for her son, the staff gave each other looks and started to panic. A member was sent to the back to find him. She returned with bad news: Oliver wasn’t there._

_Moira Queen also never panicked. Her mother had trained it out of her young daughter. This however didn’t mean that Moira never felt panicked. She was just really good at hiding it. A quip to the manager about suing the hotel about mismanagement, Moira set about her quest to find her son._

_A dozen different scenarios ran through her mind; Oliver being kidnapped, Oliver running off, Robert picking Oliver up. All over the second floor she looked. Perhaps she was moving faster than usual, perhaps Moira Queen was letting a little bit of her panic show through. This was Oliver and she would do what was necessary to find him._

_Just as she was about to give up, she heard voices in the last room, the one next to the Vegas Shotgun Chapel the hotel offered. A blonde cocktail waitress stood there, flipping through a magazine, hip cocked._

_“Excuse me?” Moira called. The woman turned her head. “Have you seen a little boy, dirty blond hair, wearing a suit and a bow tie?”_

_Unexpectedly, the woman smiled knowingly. “Figures. She told me that he had permission. Come on, he’s in here”._

_The woman led Moira into a room decorated with streamers and balloons, set up for any marriages that would take place. There she saw Oliver, a cupcake in his hand, shoving it into a little girl’s mouth while she did the same to him._

_“Felicity Meghan Smoak! What did I tell you about lying—“_

_The little girl interrupted who was obviously her mother. “It’s Queen, Mommy. Oliver and I are married! Uncle El married us because we asked! We said our vows and everything!”_

_The waitress just stood there, apparently in shock. Moira watched as Oliver looked over at Felicity’s mother, his eyes widening when he saw Moira standing behind her._

_“Oliver Queen. What do you think you are doing?”_

_Oliver stood up straight, that glint he got when he thought he was doing the right thing in his eye._

_“I got married, Mom. Felicity’s my wife now. I can’t leave her.”_

_Moira had to give him credit. The spine he had to stand up to her was admirable. He would be a great man someday. A cougar in the boardroom. A man who knew what he wanted and would go after it. He would inspire many people for just being himself. A natural leader. As for right now, his impudence was grating._

_Just as she was opening her mouth to argue with him, the other mother turned to her._

_“Maybe we can let them play for a little while. What would it hurt? It’s all just fun and games.”_

_Moira relented at the other woman’s pleading. “I guess it’s alright. Oliver,” she addressed her son, “don’t you owe your new bride a dance?” Oliver’s eyes widened at her teasing and then nodded vigorously. Moira felt a twinge in her heart. Maybe she should play with Oliver more often. Perhaps he was feeling neglected; the only way to get her and Robert’s attention was by acting out and causing a disturbance. She resolved to do more of this in the future._

_Oliver grabbed Felicity’s hand and pulled her into the middle of the room. Felicity’s mom crossed the room and turned on the record player in the corner. A slow song came on. Oliver took Felicity by the hands and started swaying._

_“Is this right, Mom?” He asked. Moira smiled._

_“Almost, sweetheart. Put your right arm around Felicity’s waist and your left hand in hers. Felicity, your left hand goes on top of Oliver’s arm. That’s right,” she praised them when they followed her instructions, “just like that.”_

_Felicity’s mother had snuck over to where she were standing. “My name’s Donna.”_

_“Moira.” She replied quietly._

_Donna continued. “I’m sorry about Felicity. When I went to pick her up from the daycare, she told me that Oliver had permission from you that he could come with us. I should have doubled checked. But Felicity has never lied to me before.”_

_“It’s okay. It’s probably Oliver’s fault. He’s always been one for ingenious ideas about how to escape the confines of rules. He probably told Felicity that he could go anywhere.”_

_“You’re son is a beautiful child. He’s also a gentleman. I mean look at them.”_

_Moira looked over at their two children. Oliver was swaying around in a circle, Felicity stumbling around with him. Abruptly, he would spin her around, multiple times until she stopped and threw herself back in his arms._

_Moira heard Donna sigh. “Young love,” she said wistfully. “It’s too bad you don’t live in Vegas. They would be the best of friends.” Moira just nodded. Oliver didn’t have many friends. Just Tommy Merlyn, the son of a man she had loved. She reached down and rubbed her abdomen absently. It would be good for Oliver to have more friends. Perhaps she would send him to school for a little while, instead of private tutoring. It had never occurred to her that Oliver might be lonely._

_The song came to an end and that’s when the whispering started. She could just make out what Oliver was saying to Felicity._

_“One day, I’m supposed to take over my father’s company. I’ll be just like him! But… can I tell you something?”_

_“Of course. I am your wife remember.” Felicity nudged his shoulder._

_“I don’t think I’m smart enough. “_

_Felicity grinned at him. “Don’t worry. I’ll be there to help you. Always. Everyday. To death do us part.”_

_Oliver turned to look at her and Donna. “Dad!” He exclaimed. Moira turned to find Robert standing there. Oliver dragged Felicity over to them. “Meet my wife Felicity!”_

_“Your wife?” Robert gave Moira a disapproving look. “Oliver. You’re not old enough to get married. Especially not to someone like her. Come on. We’re leaving.” Robert turned and stormed down the hall._

_Oliver’s eyes filled with tears as did Felicity’s. Oliver, however shrugged passed them. He gave Felicity a hug. She whispered to Oliver, “If that’s your dad, then I’m glad mine left. I never want a dad like that.”_

_Oliver just nodded. Moira lent over to Donna. “I’m sorry. It’s obvious my husband has had a bad day. Must be something with the company. You and your daughter are lovely people. It was very nice to meet you. Come along, Oliver. Say goodbye to Felicity.”_

_Donna looked over at her. “It hurts for some reason to separate them.”_

_Moira nodded in agreement. “Perhaps they’ll meet again someday.”_

_Moira then forgot all about that strange meeting one day in hot Las Vegas._

* * *

_18 years later._

Felicity Smoak was pacing. She didn’t’ know why she was pacing. She never paced. The only time she paced was when she was nervous. And yet what she was feeling didn’t feel like nerves, no they did not. They felt like a gut reaction to doing _the wrong thing._

“Mom? Why do I feel this way?” Her mother looked over at her.

“Felicity, what do you mean?”

“I mean, this should be the happiest day of my life. I’m getting married to a beautiful, smart, rich man who loves me for who I am. Ray is probably the best thing that has happened to me in a long time. I mean why shouldn’t I want to shout it from the rooftops that I’m marrying Ray Palmer. But all I feel is dread. Like I shouldn’t do this. Like if I go down this path I’m going against what God intended for me. _Why do I feel like I shouldn’t marry Ray Palmer?_ It’s illogical!” She huffed out a breath after her explosive release.

Her mother just shook her head. “Honey, I don’t know. It your choice. Your decision. If marrying Ray is what feels right then do it. You know I don’t understand what you see in him. I mean he’s nice, and a gentleman and would give you the world, honey, but when you two go off on some techno whatever, I don’t understand. He’s what I pictured you ending up with. If he makes you happy, then you should marry him. It’s your choice, sweetheart.”

Felicity growled under her breath. “But I _am_ happy. Ray makes me happy. I’m so happy I could burst! I’ve been waiting for this day for weeks.” Felicity lifted up her dress and kicked a cabinet. “Oww. But I feel this sense of impending doom.”

Donna shook her head. “I don’t know what to tell you. Just ignore it. Today is _your_ day. Cast away those dark clouds. You’re marrying a sweet man, and you are going to be happy.”

Felicity tried to listen to her mother, she really did. She tried all the techniques she had learned throughout the years. None of them worked. The black feeling inside of her still persisted.

The time came to walk down the aisle. Her mother wrapped her arm around Felicity’s arm and to the soft sounds of Canon in D, escorted the bride down the rows of chairs. Looking up, she sought Ray’s gaze. He was looking at her like she was his whole world. But everything felt off. Like this wasn’t happening to her, but to someone else.  Perhaps it was just a dream, with weird layers. Felicity kept expecting William Shatner to show up with the rest of Star Trek, proclaiming that they needed Felicity in order to save Planet Vulcan.

Nothing like that happened.

Instead her mother leaned over. “Look, I got Uncle El to official. You always wanted him to officiate your wedding.”

A flash of remembrance coursed through Felicity. She had been standing in front of Uncle El, in a red dress. She said “I do” to a little boy with dirty blond hair. She shook  it off.

But once the flood gates where open, the memories wouldn’t stop. He walk down an empty aisle, baby’s breath clutched in her fist. Simple vows made before Uncle El. A sloppy kiss on the mouth that they both proceeded to wipe off loudly. Shoving chocolate cupcakes into each other’s mouth, the frosting ending up on his nose and down his chin. A first dance to a slow Elton John song.

His name was Oliver.

Felicity shook herself out of the flashback. She had some how made it to the alter and was standing across from Ray, her hands in his hands, He was looking at her expectantly.

“What?” Felicity asked stupidly.

Ray shook his head a slight smirk on his lips. “You’re suppose to say I Do.” He whispered.

She opened her mouth. Felicity had planned on saying it. They were two little words. I and Do. She could manage that. If she said more than that thanks to her brain to mouth filter, then that was okay to. As long as the words I and do where there.

What actually came out of her mouth was halfway right. And halfway _wrong._

“I can’t.”

A large gasp came from the audience, diminishing into twitters. She could see her mother’s shocked gaze out of the corner of her eye, a hand held to her mouth. Ray’s face equaled her mothers.

“What do you mean, you can’t? Felicity,” he leant towards her, “you’re supposed to say yes. We’re getting married. This isn’t funny.”

She shook her head desperately. “But I _can’t._ I’m already _married.”_ This erupted even more whispers from those in attendance. Ray stared at her, hurt.

“Felicity. Explain. Now. What do you mean you’re married. You’re getting married to _me.”_

Felicity turned to her mother’s friend. “Uncle El. You’re the one who married us. Don’t you remember? Me and a little boy who’s name I can’t remember.” 

El just nodded.

Ray cut across whatever El was planning on saying. “Are you serious? You’re refusing to marry me because as a child you married some strange boy you don’t even remember? How incredible. I love you Felicity. If you didn’t want this you should have told me this earlier. Then we could have avoided all this. Was this your grand plan? To humiliate me? If it was, congratulations. It worked.”

“Ray…” Felicity reached for him. “I’m sorry.” He backed away from her hands.

“No. You’re not. This is ridiculous. I refuse to marry someone who still believes she’s married to someone she met when she was a _child.”_ With that, Ray stormed out of the chapel.

“Ray!” Felicity sobbed after him. Donna ran up to her, encasing her in her arms. Gently she led Felicity out and back into the bridal suite. There Felicity cried until she fell asleep in her mothers arms.

* * *

 

“Hey Liss! The boss is here to see you!” Matthew called out for her.

“Okay! Send them in!” Felicity yelled through her doorway before turning back to her report.

It had been two months since her total catastrophe wedding with Ray. Two whole months of ignored emails, blocked phone calls, and an empty apartment. By the time she had enough courage to make it home (two whole days) the apartment was empty of all of Ray’s stuff. She had tried to go talk to him at his company but he was out.

It really was over.

Instead of pushing him like she would normally do, Felicity had decided it was better for both of them if she let him go. The whole situation was in fact her fault. She was the one who couldn’t say yes. So, while it felt like Ray had broken up with her, in reality she had done the breaking.

This allowed time for her to evaluate her relationship with Ray and if she really wanted him to forgive her. Her gut said no.

Felicity had met Ray at a tech expo in Central City. It turned out that they both were from Starling and that Ray was head of the Applied Sciences at Kord Industries. She had been Co-head of Queen Consolidated’s Technological Advances department. Most people in the department joked that was just a fancy name for the IT department. Felicity never felt that way. What they were doing was important and it wasn’t all just fixing QC’s computers.

Ray asked her out at that expo and they enjoyed dinner while overlooking the city. From there, a whirlwind of ten months went by before Ray asked her to marry him. She had been excited and overwhelmed but happy. If she was honest, that’s when the black cloud of doubt had gathered in her gut. She had been proficient at burying it under the craziness that was wedding preparation; but when the whole thing was planned and all that was left was to actually _get married,_ she couldn’t hide it anymore.

The more she thought about it, more she realized that while she did love Ray, she wasn’t _in love_ with him. Which disturbed her and left her tossing and turning most nights. Why wasn’t she in love Ray?  He’s perfect for her.

The excuse that she was already married was just that: an excuse. Felicity knew as well as he did that anything that happened when she was a child was in the past. Her subconscious had drug it up to prevent Felicity from making the worse decision of her life.

And so Felicity backed off. It was over. That fairytale ending she thought was her life, it actually wasn’t. The princess didn’t want to marry the prince. 

So she went back to her job, dated careless flings, and drank wine until she passed out.

The first month was hard. She missed Ray. He had been her everything for the past year. Now he was gone. If she wanted to she could override his phone encryption and ping his gps. But she didn’t. She needed to move on. After she decided that the second month became easier.

Which led her to working long nights in the office, taking on more than she probably should. Which is why she never heard the knock on her door.

Felicity had been running on autopilot. If someone yelled at her, she yelled back. Did she actually remember saying the words? No, they got lost in the vast space of the universe. Which is why she never actually heard Matthew say the word “boss.”

“Felicity Smoak?” A warm, musical voice asked.

Her head snapped up in surprise. “What.” She snapped, “I’m kinda busy at the moment…” She trailed off when she realized that _Oliver Queen,_ CEO of the company she was employed by, was standing in front of her desk. Frantically, she backtracked.

“I mean I’m not busy, because I will drop anything for you. I mean not _anything,_ I’m not a panty dropper, even though you have eyes and a body that makes me want to and I’m going to shut up now.” She closed her mouth with a click, ducking her head down and passing her hand over her hair. “Why do I always do that?” She muttered to herself. Squeezing her eyes before opening them, she looked up at her boss.

“Word vomit aside, how can I help you, Mr. Queen? And please don’t fire me.”

Oliver raised one eyebrow at her, but decided to not pass judgement, considering he sidestepped her horrible snafu.

“I wouldn’t fire you for all the money in the world Miss Smoak. I need some computer help and they sent me here.”

“Okay. What seems to be the problem?” Felicity started cleaning up her desk, rearranging piles, and putting her red pens inside her desk, missing the gigantic smirk that broke on Oliver’s countenance.

“I seem to have lost my wife. I need your help to find her.”

Felicity started at that, confusedly looking up at Oliver.

“Excuse me, Mr. Queen, I didn’t know you were married?”

“No, none of “Mr. Queen”. Please call me Oliver.” He stared at her expectantly.

She stared stupidly back. Her mind finally caught up to what they were talking about.

“Oh! Sorry. I didn’t know you were married, _Oliver.”_ She put high emphasis on his name.

“Better. And yes, I am married. I married my wife many years ago.”

“okay.” Felicity pulled over her laptop and gestured for Oliver to take a seat. “What is her name.”

“Can’t tell you… _yet._ But we were married in the Mirage’s Shotgun Wedding Chapel by her Uncle El and she promised me that she would be there to help me. Always. And I was wondering if she would like to go to dinner with me on Friday.”

Felicity was only half paying attention to what he was saying, she was to busy bringing up her computer.

“Oliver, in order for me to find your wife, I need to know her name.”

“Felicity.” Came the response.

“Oliver, a name. I can’t find her without a name.”

“Her name is Felicity Meghan Smoak and I was wondering if she would like to go out to dinner with me on Friday.”

This time what Oliver was saying hit her like a ton of bricks. _Oliver._ The name of the little boy she married when she was six.

“You. YOU! I married you?! Oh my god I got fake married to the CEO of the company I work for when I was _six! SIX!_ And he wants to pretend that he’s still married to me. My life is unreal.”

Felicity buried her face in her hands. After a few moments, cool callused hands grabbed a hold of her wrists and brought them away from her face to her lap. Oliver knelt in front of her.

“Do you know how long I have been looking for you? Years. I was going through some old stuff when I hit upon a journal I kept when I was nine. There was an entire entry of our wedding day. The cupcakes we ate, the song we danced to, the color of your dress, it was all in there. That’s when I remembered you and wanted to talk to you. So I searched. I started in Vegas, but there was no one there by that name. I had a guy search the internet for any trace of you. Nothing. There were no brunette Felicity’s.

“I had given up. I thought that you had already gotten married. It wasn’t until yesterday when a report crossed my desk with your name on it. By then, you had already gone home for the night. I came here at the first opportunity I could. So please,” his voice cracked on the word, “Felicity, would you do me the greatest honor of accompanying me to dinner tomorrow night?”

He looked at her pleadingly. She bit her lip, hesitant.

Oliver tightened his hold on her hand. “I just want to get to know you. We had fun as children, why can’t we have fun as adults? I promise that that is all this date entails. No strings, no promises, no I love yous, no weddings. Just you, me and a bottle of wine. How about that?”

When he put it that way…

“Yes. Yes I will.”

* * *

 

Two years later Felicity said those exact same words to him with him in that exact same position.  In a conversation she had with her mother six months later…

“Felicity Meghan Smoak—“

“Mom, it’s Queen.”


End file.
